1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating plate structure of a waist twist machine, and more particularly, to a structure that employs the rotational deformation of a rotating plate assembly such that both of the foot plates create more rotational angles. In this way, the waist-twisting exercise effect is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we all know, the so-called “waist twist machine” is a fitness device by which the user may twist his waist and his abdominal muscles to achieve the unique exercise effect. At present, the conventional similar devices almost employ a rotating disc as a structural basis on which a user stands to apply force for its rotation. In use, the user has to hold a fixed handle with his both hands so that his upper body is positioned at a certain angle. At this point, the user twists the lower part of his body to the left and right sides. In this way, the fitness exercise of the waist and the abdominal part is achieved.
The use of the fitness device is extremely simple. Moreover, there is no special design in its structure. When we take a careful study of its exercise effect, it is not difficult to find that the rotational angle of the rotating disc is subject to the force applied by the user himself. Therefore, if the lower body of the user twists at an angle of 20°, the rotational angle of the rotating disc is also 20°. In other words, the twisting angle is not increased and the fitness effect is not enhanced by the mechanical structure.